1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to medical devices and, more particularly, to a device for breaking up impacted fecal from the rectum of a person.
2. Prior Art
One unpleasant problem faced today in hospitals and nursing homes is the treatment of patients having impacted fecal. In many cases, the fecal has become so impacted that normal treatment by enemas is not successful. In these cases, the doctor or registered nurse must physically insert their fingers into the rectum of the patient and attempt to break up the hardened stool. Not only is this a traumatic experience to the patient, but can result in a tearing of the rectum wall by the fingernail of the doctor or registered nurse.
For the above reasons, a device which can remove impacted fecal quickly and without harm to the patient is sorely needed by hospitals, nursing homes and other similar institutions.